Mr Brightside
by Ya Boi Larry
Summary: "I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine"


Mr. Brightside

Sometimes I get this feeling that I want to have someone to talk to when I'm feeling bored. We were just two kids that were trying to find their way in the world. We didn't know any better. You introduced yourself to me that one special day. It just clicked in my mind. And at that moment I just knew that you were the one. We had hit it off and we've been talking and texting each other for months on end. Just listening about your day would make me feel better. And having someone to vent too felt nice for a change. I used to look forward to the conversations that we'd have. It was the highlight of our day. Mine especially. It made me feel like I was on a high that would never end. It was like feeling that the world would end at that very moment and I could die right there on the spot. _And I wouldn't even care._

I didn't realize it then but our conversations were starting to become more and more stale. We've got more and more busy as the year's gone by. Our conversations were starting to become more and more sporadic. They weren't like what they used to be. It felt so painfully awkward and it felt like it became something like a obligation. Sometimes I wonder what happened to us. I'd stayed awake at times wondering if I was the one who ruined our little dynamic. I wonder what went wrong with us and how I could fix it or how I could've prevented it from happening _if_ _I had just seen it sooner_. _Oh, how I wish I could've seen it sooner._

I wish we could go back to what we were and what we had had. We do still see each other from time to time. But it's so painfully awkward that sometimes I just wonder why I'm still doing this. It's always something very, extremely awkward. It was a "hi, how's your day?" I'd respond with "nothing much, how about you?" And we'd just stand there staring at each other with the most forced smiles we could make. Acting like nothing happened between us. Like we were still the best of friends. That we still felt the way that we did.

And that was it. That was our "The End" to the story. Now, whenever I see that you've come online, I reminisce about the fun times we had. The giant smile that'd stretch across my face and the laughter that'd echo in the room and into the skies. All the way past the stratosphere and into space, into the sun, into the heavens. But now, it's instead just a sad chuckle and I think to myself, "what am I doing with my life right now? I got to get over this. _I have to._ There's hundreds of thousands of people out there that I could talk to.

 _But you were and still are the only one for me. No one could've replaced what we had and I wouldn't have it any other way._

Now I lie on my bed staring at the ceiling. I like to think about what we had and why we had it. Why it felt so natural. Why it felt like this was our purpose in life. Why we were born. Why it felt like billions of years has passed by and the world advanced more and more just so we could have that one special moment. Why it was so soothing, _oh so soothing,_ to listen to your voice. To hear your laugh. It was like a thousand doves singing the most beautiful song ever. It was angels even. Like it rained for the first time in years after there was a drought for so long. Like the first flower that bloomed from the rain that poured and poured for days, weeks even. Now I knew. I could finally put a finger on what that special, amazing feeling I was feeling. You could even say that I had a spiritual awakening of some sorts.

It's funny really when you actually start to think about it. Why it happened. How people researched what that feeling was. That we could try to justify that feeling and why we felt through the science behind it. By making up some big words to make it sound more complicated than it really was. They said that it's just a bunch of hormones in your body making you react to someone. But I knew better.

 _It was you. It was you all along who did this to me._ It wasn't hormones at all, _it was you_. It was you and all your special features. It was everything about you that made you, you. It was your smile that did it. It was your hair that would fly all over the place on a windy day that did it. It was the way you laughed that did it. It was your eyes that would seem to light up and sparkle when your saw something that piqued your interest that did it. It was how you made everything that you do look so graceful, so angelic, so incredibly perfect. _I can't believe how perfect you made it look_. Like you were a dancer. Like you were the greatest actress in the world and the earth was your stage. It was the way you acted when we were alone that did it. It was how you were a completely different person when we were together that did it. It was how you made me feel so happy, so loved, _so important._ It was the hugs you'd give me and how it warmed me all the way to my bones that did it. It was the way you'd jump up in the air when you won in the little games we'd play that did it. It was everything about you that did me in.

It was what made me feel the way that I felt. It was why I could confidently say why we had that connection between us. It was why we felt the way that we felt when we were around each other.

Goodbye, I love you

* * *

You Left Me Last Minute At Prom So I'm Crying In A School Bathroom While Mr. Brightside Plays

Author's Note: There isn't a specific pairing in mind so the two characters could be whoever the reader wants them to be


End file.
